


Constantes Universais

by carolss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Arlene odiava quando Ace aparecia





	Constantes Universais

Ao longo dos seus anos desde que ela havia se tornado um holograma Arlene Rimmer tinha conhecido muitas versões alternativas dela mesma, seja em termos de continuidades diferentes, partes de sua personalidade ganhando corpos próprios por causa de qualquer maluquice sci-fi que estivesse acontecendo naquela semana e em uma ocasião memorável uma versão masculina dela mesma de um universo paralelo.

Ela nunca se dava bem com qualquer uma dessas versões, mas nenhuma dessas aversões era tão forte quanto aquela que ela sentia por Ace Rimmer, heroína intergalática e a pessoa que ela mais sentia inveja no universo. Já era ruim o suficiente ela ter toda as chances que Rimmer sentia que a vida havia lhe negado, mas o pior era a reação que ela causava no resto da tripulação, entretendo Jim e Bexley com suas histórias de aventuras, e fazendo Deb se derreter de um jeito que fazia o sangue de Rimmer ferver. Uma vez foi o suficiente pra lhe causar enorme irritação, duas vezes era mais do que ela podia aguentar, ela estava prestes a anunciar umas férias espontâneas pelos decks inferiores da nave quando a heroína pediu pra falar com ela em particular.

E depois de dizer, Arlene olhou para ela por um longo tempo antes de dizer :

“Não. Nein. Nicht. No. De jeito nenhum. Vai pro inferno”

Aquilo era absurdo, deixar seu universo pra se tornar a pessoa que ela mais detestava no universo ? Ace estava louca se ela achou por um minuto que Arlene iria aceitar aquela oferta.

A babaca não pareceu ofendida como Arlene esperava, ela apenas respirou fundo e perguntou :

“Você e sua Lister estão juntas ?”

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa bem mais do que o pedido de tomar o papel de Ace.

“Meu relacionamento com Listy não é da sua conta”

“Certo, eu não estava com a minha. Mas em muitos dos universos por onde eu passo as Rimmers e as Listers, ou os Rimmers e os Listers estão, e dói toda vez”

“Wow você faz esse trabalho parecer tão bom, você me convenceu”

“O que eu estou tentando dizer sua smeghead é que eu tenho que voltar pra minha Red Dwarf, alguém tem que fazer esse trabalho, mas não pode ser eu sinto falta dela demais, bem mais do que eu achei que eu sentiria, mesmo se for só pra ser a colega de quarto que ela acha irritante eu tenho que voltar”

Arlene respirou fundo, era bem irritante sentir qualquer simpatia por Ace, mas ela conseguiu usando o que parecia ser o denominador comum dos universos. Aqueles sentimentos irritantes e embaraçosos que todas as suas versões pareciam ter por Listers espalhados pelo universo, uma história através do tempo, espaço, realidade e sabe se lá o que mais que eles acabaram como os protagonistas.

“Olha Rimmer, eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu não vou fazer, ache alguma outra versão de nós porque eu não vou. Suas viagens fizeram você perceber onde você devia estar, mas eu já sei”

“É a primeira vez que você me chama de Rimmer”

“Bem eu não posso chamar alguém que parece tão patética de Ace, certo?”

Ace sorriu.

“Sim, eu suponho que não”

Mais tarde ao se despedir Arlene não a abraçou como o resto da tripulação, mas ela chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse :

“Eu espero que você ache uma maneira de voltar pra ela”

Arlene observou a nave de Ace desaparecer no horizonte senso de superioridade que ela iria guardar pelo resto da vida, ela não precisava ir em uma grande aventura pra descobrir onde ela pertencia. Ela sabia sempre que ela olhava pros rostos de Lister e seus filhos todo dia. Quantos Rimmers poderiam dizer o mesmo ?

“Sobre o que era aquilo que você falou com ela quando você estava dizendo tchau?” Deb perguntou quando elas estavam voltando para o seu quarto.

“Lister eu temo que isso é um assunto confidencial entre Rimmers”  


End file.
